Valkenhayn R. Hellsing
Valkenhayn R. Hellsing is Rachel's elderly butler and trusted adviser who has served the Alucard family line for generations. He was recently announced as a DLC character and will be available for download in North America on September 21st For Playstation 3 users but do to a patch problem the 360 version is delayed an unknown amount of time. Information He possesses a sharp wit and is concerned for Rachel's well-being. Valkenhayn seems to be worried about Rachel associating with things below her class (particularly Ragna, although others might apply), but he always acts in a sophisticated and gentlemanly manner. Judging from comments frequently dropped by Rachel, he seems to have once been a vigilante himself. He seems to know of Hazama well enough to recognize him on sight, even though Terumi can change shape. He has an existing friendship with Jubei and is brave enough to attack Terumi on sight.He also seems to know Nirvana,though the relationship they share seems rather dodgey as he says to Nirvana that,"This time I am not your enemy". Valkenhayn appears to posses the ability to teleport those that he lays his hands on. He also knows a mysterious and painful technique that helped to unlock Jin's hidden power after his abduction by Rachel in Continuum Shift. This technique, strangely, actually inhibited Jin from using Yukianesa for a time because it was his will to use the blade. In the end, Jin realized this and truly became it's master (the 'hidden power' was probably referring to this fact). In gameplay he has the ability to turn into a wolf. According to the BlazBlue Material Collection, he is one of the Six Heroes and an exceptionally strong fighter, although so far he hasn't been shown fighting within the series. Due to the fact that he fought alongside Jubei and Hakumen against the Black Beast, Valkenhayn must be well over 100 years old. Abilities Being one of the Six Heroes, Valkenhayn possesses exceptional skill and power on the battlefield. His gentlemen-like behavior and profession as a butler belies a much more savage side that appears to have aged well with him. Valkenhayn fights with brute strength and incredible speed, unleashing swift kicks and claw-like attacks. Valkenhayn's Drive, Wehrwolf focuses on his mastery over lycanthropy, allowing him to transform partially, halfway or fully into a beast wolf form to tear his opponents to shreds unrestrained. A small purple gauge right above his Drive gauge determines how long he can stay in wolf form, automatically returning to normal once it runs out. Valkenhayn can morph between forms at will to take advantage of both for some devastating combo strings. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Planting Bonsai-trees * Likes: Pocket watches * Dislikes: Objects with no character Musical Themes BlazBlue: Continuum Shift * Howling Moon ~ Valkenhayn's Theme. Gallery File:VHellsing_Concept_1.jpg|Valkenhayn's Concept Art. File:VHellsing_Consept_2.jpg|Valkenhayn's Concept Art. File:Valkenhayn_crest.png|Valkenhayn's Crest. File:Valkenhayn_Hellsing2.jpg|Valkenhayn's Story-mode artwork. File:Valkenhayn_first_ingame.jpg|First screenshot released of Valkenhayn. BLAZBLUE CONTINUUM SHIFT _PV 004_0001.jpg|Valkenhayn wolf form Trivia *Valkenhayn's last name "Hellsing" is a nod at a protagonist of Bram Stoker's "Dracula" responsible for destroying the count, "Abraham Van Helsing". The wolf crest and name of the BGM track are likely indicating Valkenhayn is a werewolf. His name and the ability to turn into a wolf might be a reference to the modern movie "Van Hellsing", where the protagonist turns into a werewolf, if briefly. *Valkenhayn's Japanese voice actor has voiced characters in several vampire series, including both 'Vampire Hunter D' movies. In the anime adaptation of 'Hellsing' he voices Walter C. Dornez, who is also a butler. *He has voiced at least two other butlers - Walter from 'Hellsing' (as mentioned above) and Norman from 'Big O'. *Valkenhayn's design and role fit into the "Battle Butler" archetype common in anime. *Valkenhayn's birthday also falls on the same day as Respect for the Aged day in Japan, or at least it did until the date for the holiday was moved to the third Monday of September. This seems to be a joke on Valkenhayn's elderly appearance. *There is a scene in one of Taokaka's story mode paths where, after being insulted by Terumi, Valkenhayn is able to keep his calm. However, after Terumi insults Rachel, Valkenhayn breaks character as his teeth suddenly sharpen and his voice gets deeper visibly marking a growing rage. *Valkenhayn's wolf form resembles Zafira from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's. Zafira's master shares a voice actress with Rachel Alucard, Valkenhayn's master. *Valkenhayn's Guilty Gear Counterpart is Slayer, in which both focuses on fast attacks but also with their personality of being well mannered gentlemen.Fans also find it VERY ironic as how Slayer is a vampire while Valkenhayn is the bulter to another vampire. *Valkenhayn's Theme "Howling Moon" can be heard briefly during Rachel's Help Me, Professor Kokonoe segment and Taokaka's Joke ending. *Valkenhayn's Drive name Wehrwolf is the german word for "werewolf". *In Valkenhayn's gameplay teaser video (via BlazBlue Radio), he has an attack similar to John Talbain of the Darkstalkers series, who coincidentally is another werewolf character. *Valkenhayn is the only DLC charater whose theme can actually be heard inside Continuum Shift. *Valkenhayn is the only playable member of the Six Heroes that no longer posses a Nox Nyctores. Since he knows of Carl's Nox (prehaps) more than he does, it may be that Valk once used it in battle. Category: Characters Category: Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:The Six Heroes Category:DLC Characters Category:Non-human Characters